HighSchool DxD ReBorn
by ThatAnimeKid86
Summary: A fan made Rewrite of the story of "HighSchool DxD"


HighSchool DxD: ReBorn

I laid there, bleeding, helpless, How the hell did I end up like this? Who were these people? *sighs* Well, I guess I'll never know

1: Life as I once knew it

*wakes up*  
Ugh, another day *gets out of bed* *gets dressed and head downstairs* Another shitty day going to school (I never really was popular, or good with girls anyway)  
*walks outside* Sup buddy  
Issei: Hey man *walks up*  
Let's get this day over with *walks to school with him*  
Motohama: Hey guys! You're not gonna believe this!  
(He probably found another hiding spot to peep at girls)  
Matsuda: We found an amazing spot outside the girls locker room!  
*they all get excited*  
Matsuda: You coming Logan?  
*chuckles* Well someone's gotta bail you guys out  
Motohama: Oh shut up!  
*they arrive at spot*  
Motohama: Logan, if you'd do the honors  
*looks through and sees over a dozen girls in the changing room*  
Damn...  
Matsuda: Hell yeah man!  
Issei: Dude quiet down they'll hear you!  
*chuckles*  
Motohama: Dude look up there! Top Babe alert!  
*looks up* Is that?  
Motohama: Rias Gremory dude, the most popular girl in school!  
Yeah I know, she's in my science class  
Matsuda: SAY WHAT?!  
*from inside*  
Girl: Did you hear that?  
Girl 2: Sounded like one of those pervert boys, UGH!  
Now you've done it, c'mon let's get outta here!  
*they run*  
Girl: There they are! And, is that Logan with them?  
Girl 2: I didn't think he'd ever hang out with them! (But then again, he is kinda cute...)  
*looks to see them running after them*  
(Fuck) quick guys split up! *runs off*  
*they also run* Trio: Shit Shit Shit!  
*climbs to top of fence* Well, sucks to be them right now, *looks back at window* Is that? *sees Akeno* (Akeno Himejima!, by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she always sits with Rias in class, are they best friends or something?) *She winks at him* (She saw me?) In another life maybe, Akeno. *jumps down*

1.1: New Face

*alarm clock* uuuugh *slams it*  
*gets up* Fucking A *gets dressed and heads downstairs* *drinks milk* That's better *heads out door* Alright, another day in hell *snickers*  
Rias: *as she walks by* Morning Logan  
(When did she start walking by here?)  
*looks over* (Wait, did she come from Issei's?) Issei: Shit, sorry! *follows her* (What the hell?)  
*sees someone in distance* Are they lost? *walks over* Hey, you ok?  
*Person turns around*  
(She, she looks, so)  
Asia: Oh, why yes I am, I-I'm looking for the old church, do you know where it is?  
Of course! Here follow me *walks towards church*  
(She's, so innocent, yet she's so cute, and her look, it was like a signal to help her)  
*arrives at church*  
Well *turns* here it is  
Asia: Thank you so much! Oh, what is your name by the way?  
My name's Logan  
Asia: I'm Asia, Asia Argento, I hope our paths meet again Logan :) *walks into church*  
I sure hope they do too Asia  
*walks to school*  
*in science*  
Sorry I'm late Mr. Takano  
Mr. Takano: Don't worry about it Logan  
*sits down*  
(Wait, are Rias and Akeno sitting at the desks behind me now?)  
*turns slighty* (They are!)  
Rias: Hello Logan, Good to see you made it to school  
Uh, Th-Thank you *turns back around*  
(Huh, interesting)

1.2 Best Friends with a Devil  
(Issei's been off recently, seems like something is troubling him)  
Matsuda: Psst, Logan, get a load of that shit man!  
*looks and sees Akeno and Rias doing stretches*  
Nice  
Matsuda: Just imagine how much they could bend in bed man *raises eyebrow*  
*shakes head*  
Girl: Hey!  
Motohama: Oh my apologies *snickers*  
Fucking A *walks over* Hey Motohama what the hell are you doing?  
Motohama: *whispers* Just a little research*  
Dude c'mon that's not cool get outta here  
Motohama: Yeah Yeah Yeah, alright... Mr. Softie  
*shakes head* *walks back to bleacher*  
*later* Man where has Issei been?  
Matsuda: Who knows man, probably off trying to score girls again  
*chuckles* wouldn't be surprised  
*later, as Logan walks home from school*  
"Yuma": Um excuse me?  
Hm? *turns to look at her*  
(Who is she?)  
Um, Hi there  
"Yuma": Your name is Logan right?  
Uh, yes, yes it is  
(Her hair is black and silky, kinda like Akeno's)  
"Yuma": I-I'd really like to go on a date you sometime Logan!  
(Wait what)  
Oh, uh, well, S-Sure! Sounds wonderful!  
"Yuma": Oh great! Here *hands him paper with number* Call me, ok? :)  
I certainly will *walks back home*  
*later that night*  
Man, Issei still hasn't replied to me from today, he usually replies in minutes  
*hears bangs and shouting come from nearby house*  
*draws pistol* What the hell?  
*peeks into window*  
Is that Issei? And what's that guy doin...  
Asia! *runs to find entrance*  
*breaks lock on backdoor and enters with gun drawn*  
*from inside room*  
Issei: Leave her alone! Agh! *thud*  
Freed: Stupid child  
*bodyslams into door*  
Freed: Eh?  
Damn door *slams again*  
Issei: Logan?! That you?  
Asia: Logan?  
*portal opens*  
Rias: Don't lay another finger on him Freed!  
Freed: Rias Gremory.  
*runs to find something to break down door with*  
Rias: Issei, I'm sorry, but we have to take you out of here  
Issei: But, but Asia!  
Rias: I'm sorry  
*find axe*  
Hang in there Asia! *hits door*  
Freed: What the hell?!  
*breaks hole in door, unlocks it and kicks it open*  
Stay away from her!  
*looks over*  
Rias? (Wait, that's devil magic)  
Rias: I'm sorry Logan, but we must go  
Freed: Well, more fresh meat for m... *jams axe into Freed's neck* GluAGH! *Freed collapses*  
Issei: Logan! *looks at Issei* Take Asia and go, now! *they disappear*  
*turns* Asia, here c'mon *picks her up*  
Asia: Logan, where are we going?  
Somewhere safer than here *exits house carrying her*

1.3 Angel in the Dark

*helps Asia inside*  
Asia: Is this your house?  
Yes  
Asia: Is it just you here  
Yes, just me *looks at her dress* here Asia I'll patch this up for you, why don't you take a shower, that'll help the pain  
Asia: Ok Logan :) *heads upstairs*  
Such a nice girl *starts mending her dress* (Man, that guy was strange, who the hell was he? He looked like some insane Jesus freak or something) (And that Yuma girl, why would she randomly want to date someone like me?) *finishes patching dress* *sighs* Oh well *Asia walks back downstairs* Oh there you are, here *holds up dress* Good as new :) Asia: I love it! *puts it back on* Thank you so much Logan!  
Not a problem  
Asia: Um, if it's not to much to ask, could I say here for tonight?  
Of course you can! Here I have a spare bedroom upstairs, It's all yours Asia  
Asia: Oh thank you so much! *hugs him*  
*chuckles, hugs her back* Of course not a problem (Ah fuck I forgot to grab Milk) Here go get settled upstairs I gotta make a quick run  
Asia: Ok :) *walks upstairs*  
*later while walking down to store*  
"Yuma": Hello Logan  
*turns* Oh hey Yuma, what are doing out here?  
"Yuma": Waiting for you of course  
(What?) Um, Well alright then  
"Yuma": Logan, can I ask you something?  
Sure go ahead  
"Yuma": If you were my boyfriend, would you do anything to make me happy?  
Well, yeah isn't what I should do?  
"Yuma": Well, there's one thing that'd really make me smile right now  
What do you want? I'll do it for you  
"Yuma": Will you, die for me Logan?  
(D-Die?!)  
*laughs slightly nervously*  
Th-That's a good one Yuma  
"Yuma": I MEAN IT  
*jumps slightly* Uh, well I...  
*Yuma grows wings and begins flying up, she draws a spear like object*  
"Yuma": Die for me Logan  
(Oh shit!) *tries to run* UGH! *looks down to see spear pierced through chest* f-f-fuck... *falls to ground*  
"Yuma": *giggles* Good boy ;)  
(I-I can't breathe, or feel my heartbeat, oh fuck I am really dying)  
*Yuma crawls up to Logan* *starts kissing him*  
(The fuck?! You stab me and now this?!)  
*pulls her lips away*  
"Yuma": Sweet Dreams ;) *flies away*

1.4 The New Beginning

(I'm doomed, this is the end, I'm gonna die here)  
*portal opens*  
(W-Who?)  
Sona: Well Rias? I think you know what to do  
Rias: He'll live, Akeno, take care of him for me please  
Akeno: Right away Rias! *picks up Logan*  
*blacks out*  
*later in the morning, alarm clock*  
Agh, *slams it* fuck, *sits up* Wait, am I, Alive?! *looks at chest* Wha, I-I'm healed?  
*someone moves next to him* Asia? *lifts blanket to reveal a completely naked Akeno* Whoa! *falls off bed* W-What the fuck?! (Ok I'm definitely dreaming now!) *quickly stands up, looks down* (Wait I'm naked too?!) *quickly gets clothes on and walks downstairs*  
*Akeno wakes up*  
Akeno: *yawns* He really is an early bird *stands up and walks downstairs*  
(Ok, the 2nd most popular girl in school is currently naked in my bed, and I know I'm not dreaming this shit, How the hell did this happen?)  
Akeno: Morning Logan!  
*jumps, almost drops drink*  
Uh, M-Morning  
Akeno: How are you feeling?  
I feel fine, why do you ask?  
Akeno: Well you did take a spear to the chest  
*spits drink*  
T-That was real?!  
Akeno: Yes, but don't worry, I was able to heal your injuries  
Oh thank yo... Wait then why was I naked if you used magic to save me?  
Akeno: Well the healing factor I used work through body contact, and the two have to be naked for it to work properly  
Oh, I see (Holy shit!)  
Akeno: Well, I'll be seeing you in school ;) Oh and also after science today please follow Rias and I, it's very important.  
Gotchya *she leaves*  
Ho-ly shit

1.5 My New Life

Matsuda: Logan, dude is it true?  
What?  
Motohama: Akeno Himejima, walking out of YOUR HOUSE?  
Yeah, she was there but it was for school reasons ok?  
Matsuda: "school reasons"  
Whatever I'll see you two later  
*heads to science class*  
*sits down and begins working*  
(Wonder why Rias and Akeno what to see me after class?)  
*later*  
Mr. Takano: Alright class dismissed!  
*puts stuff away and gets up*  
Rias: Ready?  
*turns* Uh, yeah sure *follows them*  
Girls: Oh my god, is that Logan walking with Rias Gremory?!  
Guys: Holy shit!  
Rias: Seems like you're well known  
Surprisingly  
*suddenly everything slows down around him, his senses are suddenly beyond human, allowing him to detect the fist heading towards him*  
Bully: *slams fist into locker* Who the fuck do you think you are Logan?  
Aika: Just leave him alone Zak!  
Zak c'mon now's not a good time  
Zak: Shut up! I heard about you and her, you think you can take her from me?  
Aika: Stop!  
*Zak starts throwing punches, which Logan dodges with amazing speed*  
(How am I doing this?) *grabs his fist, twists it*  
Zak: Agh! *looks up*  
*punches Zak, knocks him out*  
Aika: Wow, Logan that was amazing!  
Rias: Logan?  
C-Coming! *continues following them*  
*they arrive in the Club Room*  
So, is this it?  
Rias: Yes it is *opens door* Teddy!  
Teddy: Yes Rias?  
Rias: Our new Knight has arrived!  
(Knight)  
*Teddy walks over*  
Teddy: Ah you must be him! *shakes his hand* nice to meet you Logan, Name's Teddy, Teddy Powder.  
Likewise *shakes back*  
Koneko: Are you a pervert too?  
*turns* Uh, no I'm not, if anything I try to make sure those 3 stay out of trouble  
Koneko: Cool  
Kiba: Bout time I had some backup on my end  
Hey, Kiba, you're part of this too?  
Kiba: That's right, I'm a Knight also  
Um, *turns to Rias* What is he talking about?  
Rias: Here, I'll show you Logan *walks over to chess board*  
A chess board?  
Rias: Each piece is a title, You were given the title of a Knight of my peerage  
I see, but why a Knight?  
Rias: Well, I observed your talents, like how you were able to evade those girl and easily scale the fence, You're agile, something we've been needing in a Knight *passes him Knight piece*  
*examines it* Cool  
Kiba: Here, you'll need this *throws Logan sword* Force Edge seems to be a good fit for you  
(Whoa...) *puts sword on back)  
So, I assume you're the King Piece Rias?  
Rias: That's right, Akeno is my queen, Koneko and Teddy are my Rooks, You and Kiba are my Knights, and Issei is my Pawn  
What about the Bishop?  
Rias: That's something I can't discuss right now  
Alright  
Teddy: Welcome aboard!  
Thank You  
*hears school bell ring*  
Rias: Well, looks like that's all we have for today, come now everyone  
*all follow her out*  
*while walking*  
Hm? *looks down and sees Koneko trying to take candy from his pocket* *chuckles* here * hands it to her*  
Koneko: Thanks :)

1.6 Same Face, New Foe

*walking through park*  
(I haven't seen Asia in a while, God I hope she wasn't kidnapped that night) *sees feather floating, grabs it* I remember this  
Raynare: Hello there Logan ;)  
*looks up* You again?! *draws Force Edge*  
Raynare: Oooo, Force Edge? Not a bad choice for a first sword  
What do you want?  
Raynare: I wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on Asia for me, Now that we have her the next step can begin  
Next step?  
Raynare: She contains a Sacred Gear, that allows for expert healing, we simply want to take it from her  
And, what will you do with her after?  
Raynare: Oh, when someone's Sacred Gear is removed from them, they simply die ;)  
What?!  
Raynare: Well, I'm afraid I'm out of time here, Come try to save her if you want, The Old Church, tonight, *she vanishes*  
Fuck! *runs to club room* *opens door*  
Rias!  
Rias: What is it?  
The girl that killed me, she kidnapped an innocent!  
Rias: Well, this usually isn't our problem, *looks at Logan* but you seem very worried  
Rias please! We have to help her!  
Issei: Is it who I think it is...  
Yes Issei, it's Asia  
Rias: Logan, she's a holy girl, it's not natural for us to do this  
Rias she's a sweet innocent girl, I can't bear to let her die!  
Rias: (He has a giant heart clearly)  
Rias: Ok, we'll do what we can for her  
Thank you Rias, Thank you so much

1.7 A Demon Unleshes

*they arrive at the church*  
Rias: This is it  
(Hang in there Asia)  
*they walk inside*  
Raynare: So, you showed up *sees Issei* Oh how cute, both my exs are here to fight over me *laughes*  
Shut up! Where is she?!  
Raynare: She's just down this way, If you're alive by then that is *demon henchmen appear*  
*draws sword*  
Rias: *whispers* Akeno and I will handle this, You go help Asia  
*whispers* Understood  
(Just wait for the opening... Bingo)  
*runs to downstairs area*  
Issei and Kiba: Logan wait up! *they arrive*  
*looks in distance* Asia!  
*Asia's strapped to a cross like device, and it's draining her power and life from her*  
Raynare: You can try, but she can't be saved *activates it*  
Asia: AHHHHH! *green aura leaves her body*  
(Her Sacred Gear!)  
No! *runs towards them)  
Raynare: Finally, Twilight Healing is mine...  
*shuts down machine and grabs Asia*  
Asia! (I have to get her out of here!) *runs back to stairs*  
Raynare: Silly boy, thinking he has a chance  
*brings Asia upstairs, falls to knees with her in arms* Asia!  
Asia: ... L-Logan...  
Asia it's ok, I got you  
Asia: Logan, Thank you so much, for everything you did for me *smiles weakly*  
*starts to tear up* Asia don't say that yet * holds her hand* I'm gonna get you out of here I promise  
Asia: Logan, keep doing those wonderful thing, You may be a Devil, but you're the kindest and most selfless soul I've seen :) And, I'm blessed to have known you *she dies*  
*while crying* Asia! ASIAAAA! *cries* *sobbing* Oh god, I-I'm so sorry Asia...  
Raynare: Awwww, Poor Logan, couldn't save his friend  
*looks up* YOU! *stands up*  
Raynare: Ooooo, he's angry now  
You killed her... NOW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY! *eyes turn red*  
Raynare: W-What the  
*Logan begins flashing, and then turns into a more demonic looking way of himself*  
Raynare: That's impossible!  
Kiba: Devil Trigger!  
*draws sword of lightning and charges at her*  
Raynare: S-Stay away!  
*slashes her multiple times then shocks her with lightning from his hands*  
*she falls to ground*  
Rias: Logan please!  
*deactivates trigger and walks back*  
Rias: I-I  
Just take care of her  
*Rias disposes of Raynare*

*gently strokes Asia's hair*  
*sighs*  
Rias: Logan, please step back  
Ok... *stands up*  
*Rias resurrects Asia, restores her sacred gear to her and makes her a bishop in the peerage*  
*Asia wakes up*  
Asia: L-Logan?  
Asia! *hugs her*  
Asia: What happened?  
*Issei hugs her too*  
Issei: It's ok now Asia, you're safe again  
Rias: I think it's time we left now *her and Akeno leave*  
*helps Asia up* *follows Rias and Co*  
(Everything is ok now...)

1.8 Brighter Days

(I gotta say, I'm actually enjoying this new way of my life)  
*alarm clock* *slams it* Ah, another new da... Wait *lifts blanket* (A-Akeno?!)  
*Akeno wakes up*  
Akeno: *yawns* Morning :)  
Uh, m-morning *gets up* W-What are you doing here?  
Akeno: Staying here with you of course ;) Felt kinda bad seeing you all alone here so much  
Oh, well, thank you (s-she wants to say here?!)  
*puts on amulet*  
Akeno: Logan, do you know what that amulet is?  
I just remember my father gave it to me when I was young, and he told me to always hold on to it  
Akeno: Well, *walks up and puts arms around him* (Holy Fuck!) that's a Devil Amulet ;) It's the source of your trigger powers, the three gems inside it are the hearts, which grant different powers to the wearer. *looks at it* It's dimmed for now, but when it glows, your powers are charged.  
O-Oh, alright  
Akeno: *giggles* did anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you get nervous? ;) *exits room*

(S-S-She...)  
*nosebleeds*

*walks downstairs*  
Akeno: I made some breakfast :)  
(Wow that fast?)  
Oh thank you *starts eating*  
*a few minutes later*  
*finishes* Wow, Akeno you're a pretty good cook!  
Akeno: Thank you :)  
*she looks at the clock*  
Akeno: Looks like we should be going now *starts walking to door*  
*follows her*

*later at school*  
Motohama: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!  
I sure am  
Matsuda: BUT HOW?!  
She just wanted to be there for now on, that's all I can say  
Matsuda: Dude you're the luckiest guy I know, Akeno Himejima, Staying at YOUR house!  
Motohama: Well anyway, Logan, we found a "VIP" spot in the locker rooms the other day, and we were planning on showing Issei, care to join?  
*chuckles* yeah sure I'll check it out  
Motohama: Awesome, let's go find Issei then *they walk off*  
*later in the locker room*  
Motohama: *whispers* so what do you guys think?  
Issei: Dude this is the tits!  
*looks through crack* Nice...  
Issei: Dude is that Koneko?  
What? *looks* it is her  
Issei: Oh shit she's gonna strip too! *gets excited*  
(Wait she might be able to sense our presence!)  
*pulls Issei back* Dude she can detect us!  
*hears footstep in front of locker*  
(Shit...)  
*Koneko punches locker*  
Issei: Oh fuck she knows we're in here!  
*amulet starts glowing*  
(I could use trigger to get us out of here)  
*locker door falls off*  
*activates trigger and escapes locker*  
(Think fast, where's an exit?)  
*sees window* (Bingo!) *climb up to window and jumps out*  
*rolls on ground* That was close  
*from inside* Issei: OW!  
Sorry buddy *looks around* no one else here also  
Aika: Hey there Logan ;)  
*jumps* Aika? What are you doing out here?  
Aika: I heard all the commotion from the locker room, had a feeling you had something to do with it ;) *gets closer*  
You're getting a little too close there...  
Aika: *wraps arms around him* Am I? ;)  
H-Hey c'mo... *she starts kissing him*  
(What the fuck?!)  
*Aika pulls away slightly*  
Aika: Out of you 4, you definitely have the most manhood ;)  
Uh, thanks?  
*Aika gets close*  
Aika: Call me sometime ;) *walks off*  
(What the hell man?) *hears voices*  
Girl: Where'd he go?  
Girl 2: He must have ran outside  
Shit *looks around*  
(There's a window open up there)  
*runs and jumps up to it, hangs from it*  
(Hey I hear someone)  
Sona: So, you think he may have that potential?  
Rias: I can certainly see it in him, He already trains very hard and works effectively.  
Sona: It'll be interesting to see what happens when he reaches his full potential  
*slips* shit  
*Akeno notices sound, walks toward window*  
(She must have noticed, but fuck that's a hell of a drop)  
Akeno: Who do we have here ;)  
*looks up* A-Akeno!  
*grabs him and pulls him into window*  
H-Hey! *she holds him close*  
Rias: Well I must say I wasn't expecting you here so early Logan  
I was just, well  
Akeno: *giggles* So cute  
Sona: So you're Logan? Nice to meet you, I'm Sona, Sona Sitri  
(Oh yeah she's also one of the popular girls around here)  
Sona: Well I must be going now, It was nice meeting you Logan *exits room*  
*others enter*  
*Akeno starts teasing Logan*  
Akeno: *giggles*  
Rias: I think you should head to your next class now Austin  
I'll do that *leaves*  
(Well, that was something)

1.9 Finding Issei a Familiar

*in the club room*  
Rias: We'll be traveling to the underworld to help Issei and Asia find a familiar  
(Huh I actually know what she's talking about)  
Issei: Sweet!  
*Koneko's familiar appears*  
(Well that's cute)  
Issei: Wait Logan you're not getting one?  
Yeah, I think I'll sit out on that  
Issei: Your loss  
*Rias opens a portal*  
Rias: Let's not waste any time now ;)  
*all enter portal*  
(Looks like the underworld)  
Teddy: *whispers* got my familiar here also  
*whispers* nice man  
Zatouji: Welcome Miss Gremory  
Rias: Hello Zatouji, we're here to search for familiars for these two *brings forward Issei and Asia*  
Zatouji: I see *looks at Logan* not him?  
Rias: Not this time  
Zatouji: Alright, follow me *walks through woods*  
*others follow*  
*looks around woods* How exactly do we find familiars around here?  
Zatouji: Well sometimes you need to bait them out or use a call, some are just a rare occurrence  
(Alright)  
*later*  
*Logan and Akeno walking down a path*  
He was right about some being a pain to find  
Akeno: *giggles, tickles Austin's neck*  
*jumps* Ah hey! *laughs slightly*  
*rustling comes from bushes*  
What was that? *draws Force Edge*  
Akeno: Sounded like a creature nearby  
*hellhound jumps out of bush and bites Logan on arm*  
AGH! *struggles to get hound off*  
*away from there*  
Issei: Did you hear that?  
Teddy: Sounded like Logan  
Zatouji: We should go check it out *runs toward sound*  
*Logan pulls hound off his arm and stabs it with Force Edge*  
Fuck that hurt  
Akeno: Are you ok hun? *examines his arm*  
Y-Yeah, I'll be fine  
Zatouji: Hellhound took a bite out of ya? Those things are tricky ones hehe  
Yeah *looks at arm*  
Zatouji: Hey look at that *points to tree* a Sprite Dragon  
*looks at it* Hey that'd be a fit fit for you Issei  
Issei: I'll go for it then! *walks towards it*  
*green smile starts dropping from trees*  
What the hell? *slime attaches to girls*  
Akeno: It's destroying our clothes, oh how naughty ;)  
*draws Force Edge* Kiba! What do we do?  
Kiba: Slash it, that should destroy them!  
Got it *slashes at slime*  
*Issei tries to stop Logan* Issei: Dude wait this could be the familiar I want!  
Don't be ridiculous Issei! *slime lunges on Logan's face and blinds him* Damn it!  
*struggles to pull slime off*  
*slime blinds Kiba* Kiba: Damn it!  
Issei: (This is the greatest familiar ever!)  
*goes into trigger and shocks slime, slime burns out*  
Issei: No!  
*Logan zaps the rest of the slime*  
Kiba: *gasps* Thanks buddy  
*deactivates trigger*  
Rias: Well done Logan  
Teddy: *whispers* Good thing you did that fast  
Zatouji: So that is a trigger amulet, Hey Logan  
*looks over*  
Zatouji: Follow me for a moment  
*follows him*  
*in Zatouji's house*  
Zatouji: I think you'll find better use for these then me  
*hands Logan a thin, but long and sharp sword, and a jewel*  
Zatouji: That sword is known as Merciless, it's a bit weaker, but it'll do well with range, and that jewel is a Devil Offence Heart, that'll increase your power when you into your trigger form  
(Nice) Thank you  
Zatouji: Don't mention it, Had to find someone who could use it  
*walks back to others*  
Kiba: New sword I see Logan  
Yeah  
Teddy: Already moving up in the ranks *chuckles*  
*looks at Issei* So how'd the familiar search go?  
Issei: Shut up...  
*laughs while walking into portal*  
*portal disappears*  
Zatouji: So it is true, he does carry the blood of Sparda

1.10 Riser

*in class*  
(Man this work is confusing)  
*looks up and sees Asia*  
Asia: *looks back and smiles*  
*smiles* (It's worth it for that reason though)

*later in club room*  
*Logan's sweeping floor*  
Teddy: Thank you again for helping me out Logan, get's to be a pain sweeping the floors  
*finishes* No problem buddy  
*devil portal opens*  
Huh?  
*a man and woman appear, the man's hair is crimson like Rias' and the woman's hair is slivery and is in a maid's dress*  
Teddy: Ser Zechs, Lady Grayfia! *bows*  
*also bows* (Who?)  
Ser Zechs; Good to see you again Teddy *looks at Austin* You must be Logan, the new Knight  
Uh, yes that's me  
Ser Zechs: Well it's nice to meet you in person finally Logan  
Grayfia: I'm Grayfia, it's a pleasure to meet you Logan  
Likewise  
*door opens*  
Rias: Hello brother  
Brother? *looks at Ser Zechs* Oh I see  
*Rias walks over* Rias: What brings you here?  
Ser Zechs: It's about, him...  
Rias: *sighs*  
*portal opens*  
Riser: Is Riser late for the party?  
(Geez talking in third person? Douche)  
Ser Zechs: Hello Riser  
Riser: Why hello Ser Zechs! And Lady Grayfia *bows* and of course, my beautiful fiancé Rias ;)  
(What?!) *looks over to Teddy* (He sure looks uncomfortable)  
Issei: Who the hell are you?  
Riser: Name's Riser, Riser Phenix *laughs*  
*notices almost all girls are with him*  
*Riser looks at Logan* Riser: Beauties aren't they?

Riser: Silent type? Riser sees *turns*  
So you're a Harem King despite being engaged? Kinda defeats the purpose of one or the other don't you think?  
Riser: *chuckles* Perhaps you'll get your own Harem and then you'll see  
Kiba: At least he won't have his own sister in his harem...  
(What?!)  
*Ravel looks away*  
(His own sister?)  
Ser Zechs: Enough with the arguments please

*later*  
*Riser sits with Rias*  
Riser: Soon Rias my dear, You and Riser, together to rule the underworld  
Issei: Not if we do something about that!  
Issei don't!  
Riser: Ha!, what will you do boy? You're just a weak pawn! And you! *walks toward Logan* you're a weak little knight, you probably wouldn't last a second in a rating game against my peerage!  
Rating Game?  
Rias: I'll explain later Logan  
Riser: Ha! Doesn't even know what a rating game is, what a joke! *throws drink in Logan's face*  
Ser Zechs: Riser!  
Riser: You just gonna try to act tough and look away?  
*turns head back and opens eyes*  
*Logan's eyes glow orange*  
Riser: T-Those e-eyes! *backs away*  
Ser Zechs: *to self* Sparda?  
Riser: Y-You carry his blood!  
What?  
Riser: The great devil warrior Sparda, his powers, given to a teenager?!  
What?  
Ser Zechs: I think it's time you left Riser  
Riser: Before that, *looks to Rias* is the game on Rias?  
Rias: Yes  
Riser: Perfect, *looks to Issei* I'll be seeing you kid *leaves with Harem*

.  
Who is Sparda?  
Ser Zechs: He was a powerful Devil Warrior many centuries ago, he was involved in many great battles, until his untimely death, but it seems you've been born with his family bloodline inside you, which explains your abilities  
Wow  
Ser Zechs: I must be going now *opens portal* I'll let you explain the rest Rias *leaves with Grayfia*

*Rias explains the Rating Game rules to Logan and Issei*  
Alright  
Issei: So when do we start training for this  
Rias: We'll start tomorrow  
*walks to Teddy*  
You alright?  
Teddy: I fucking hate that guy man  
Yeah, I'm not very fond of him either, we'll get him though man  
Teddy: Damn straight

1.11 Training Begins

(We walked for quite a while, until we stopped at this mansion looking place)  
Rias: This is it  
*examines* (Nice place)  
Issei: *whispers* We lucked out here huh  
*nods to him*  
*they all walk inside, Logan walks to his room*  
(Might as well get settled in)  
*knock on door*  
Yeah?  
*Asia opens door and walks in*  
Asia: Um, do you have a minute Logan?  
Of course, come on in Asia *sits on bed*  
Asia: Well, I-I'm just a little nervous about the training coming up, and, I was wondering if you could help me with it?  
*smiles* of course I'll help you Asia :)  
Asia: Oh thank you Logan!  
Don't mention it... Oh hey I almost forgot *opens bag* I have something for you  
Asia: Really?  
*pulls out Asia's priestess dress*  
I was able able to find new fabrics to mend it back together *holds it up* What do you think?  
Asia: *starts tearing up* You did this for me?  
Yeah, I knew how much you liked this dress *hands it to her*  
*Asia hugs the dress close* Asia: I love it Logan! *runs and hugs him* Thank you so much!  
*hugs her back* You're welcome Asia :), *looks at clock* You should probably head to sleep now ok?  
Asia: Ok :), Good Night! *leaves room*  
(Always worth it to see her happy)  
*lays down and drifts off*

*In the Morning...

*opens eyes*  
Uhhhh, *rubs eyes* morning already  
*looks down* What the? *notices hand*  
*lifts blanket to see Akeno* (!)  
Akeno: *yawns* *puts both arms around Logan, hold him close*  
(W-Wow)  
*a few minutes later*  
*Akeno wakes up*  
Akeno: Morning cutie ;)  
Uh, m-morning (How's she get in here without me noticing?)  
Akeno *giggles, crawls on top of him*  
U-Uh, hey, what are you doing?  
Akeno: ;) *pulls him close and starts kissing him*

Akeno: Oh, it looks like it's almost time to start training, *looks at him* I'll be watching ;) *gets up and walks out*

.  
*nosebleeds and falls back asleep*

.  
*later*  
*Logan and Issei outside*  
Issei: Alright, let's see what you got!  
Hope you realize I'm not going easy on you!  
*they start fighting*  
*meanwhile*  
Akeno: Alright Asia and Teddy, let's get started!  
Teddy: (I needed this practice anyway)  
Akeno: Try starting with making a ball of light *she makes one*  
*Asia and Teddy start making their's*

*outside*

Issei: Ha! *Logan block punch and shoves him*  
*backflips*  
Issei: AHHH! *charges at him and throws multiple punches*  
*raises arms and blocks hit, blocks last with arm, pulls arm away and hooks*  
Issei: agh! *stumbles*  
*thrust kicks, sends him to ground*  
Issei: Oof!

*inside*

Akeno: Well done! Now let's try something a little more "destructive" *starts making fire"  
Teddy: Sweet *starts attempting to make fire*  
Asia: *looks around* Where's Logan?  
Kiba: I think he's outside with Issei right now *looks out window* Yep I see them now  
*Asia tries making fire magic, fails*  
Teddy: Keep trying Asia, you'll get it :)  
*Teddy and Asia keep practicing*

*outside*

Issei: C'mon Logan, you can do better!  
*triggers and throws punches and kicks at lightning fast speed*  
Issei: Oof! *flies back*  
*deactivates* Had enough?  
Issei: Y-Yeah I think I'm good now *gets up* What should we do now?  
*looks up* I wonder if we could scale this place?  
Issei: I don't think I have the strength to race you up there  
*looks to him* Who said we were racing up there?

*inside*

Asia: Wow this is amazing! *casts lightning spell*  
Teddy: You did a great job Asia :) *makes frost trap*  
*Kiba slashes training dummy with sword*  
*Rias walks in*  
Rias: Well I can see the magic trainings going well in here!  
Akeno: They've improved from before I'd say  
Kiba: Hey are Logan and Issei still sparring out there? They might need this training too  
*Kiba walks over to window*  
Kiba: Hey where'd they go?

*outside, Logan is climbing the manor with Issei on his back*

Issei: Man this is a crazy idea you know that?  
*grunts* I know, but it'll be useful *reaches up*  
*the others walk outside*  
Rias: Where could they have gone?  
Kiba: Probably not far

*kicks brick off wall*  
Ah shit!  
*brick lands near them*  
*Akeno looks up*  
Akeno: Found them ;)  
*Asia gasps*  
Kiba: Wow, they scaled that fast  
Rias: Austin's strength has increased

*they reach the roof*  
We made it bud *pulls Issei up*  
Issei: I think they noticed also  
*looks down* Oh boy *sees Akeno and Rias flying up*  
Issei: Should we jump?  
*looks at water below*  
Screw it let's go for it *runs to edge, leaps*  
*Rias grabs Issei before he can jump*  
Rias: Not so fast Issei  
Issei: (Shit!)  
*Logan dives into water and swims*  
(Looks like Issei got caught)  
*hears someone splash into water*  
(What the?)  
*someone rushes right at him and grabs him*  
(Fuck!)  
*pulled up to surface*  
(Akeno?!)  
Akeno: *giggles, hold Logan close to her as she brings him back*  
Rias: Ah, there he is  
*Akeno lands*  
Hey, Rias  
Rias: You two will be with Akeno practicing magic, like you were SUPPOSED to  
(Damn it)  
Akeno: C'mon Issei *walks back to house*  
Hey, could you put me down now?  
Akeno: Nnnnnnope ;)  
(Figures)

1.12 An Old Echo

*inside Manor*  
Akeno: Alright you two, time to get to work  
(Great) *starts trying to make fireball*  
Issei: Agh!  
*looks over* The hell is your problem?  
Issei: I-I'll tell you later...  
*hand fills with fire, shoots out fireball*  
Akeno: Well done Logan!  
Issei: Agh, damn it I can't focus  
(I wonder why)  
Akeno: Is something wrong Issei?  
Issei: I-I just... (All I can think of is undressing girls with my eyes!)  
Well, *stands up* I'll be seeing ya bud  
*leaves room*  
*sees Teddy* Hey Teddy bud wait up!  
Teddy: Oh, hey  
You alright buddy? You've been kinda off recently  
Teddy: It's this rating game, and, what the outcome could cause  
What would that be?  
Teddy: Riser taking Rias away  
I see, I mean I would understand your concern being her servant and all  
Teddy: Not just that, but, God I fucking love her man...,  
Is that so?  
Teddy: Yes, ever since the day I began my work for her, she's the most amazing girl I've seen in my life, and, I couldn't bear to see some prick like him take her, but I have no way to stop him  
Yes you do, You have to believe in yourself, and fight for that love you have for her, I promise we WILL stop him, and when we do you walk up to her and you tell her how you feel, That sound good?  
Teddy: Hell yeah it does, Thank you Logan, I knew we'd get along well  
*turns* I had a feeling like that as well  
Rias: What are you two talking about?  
*looks at her* Oh nothing Rias  
Rias: Well, you both look exhausted, we're heading to the hot spring nearby to relax, you both could use it  
(Thank god)  
Teddy: Thank you Rias

*later at the spring*

(This is a nice break I'd say)  
*sees Issei trying to peak through hole*  
Oh geez *walks over to him* Hey!  
*Issei falls back* Geez!  
*chuckles* trying to get a peak again?  
Issei: Shut up *looks back through hole*  
*chuckles* *looks and sees light aura in distance*  
Huh? *walks towards it*  
*aura flies off*  
*runs after it*

*meanwhile*  
Rias: I'm impressed how much Teddy and Logan have improved on their skills  
Akeno: I am too

*Logan follows aura to other side*  
*looks over* (hopefully they don't notice me and get mad)  
Aura: Logan...  
*looks up*  
(It's talking to me?)  
*aura changes into the form of a person*  
(Dad?)  
Haelin: Hello my son  
Why have you come here Dad?  
Haelin: I wanted to see how much you've grown in person *looks* and I can see you've changed a lot  
How did you even get here?  
Haelin: I made some arrangements with God, he found a way  
I see  
Haelin: Your mother wanted me to tell you how much she loved you also  
*Logan starts to tear up*  
Haelin: And that, we miss you son  
I miss both of you as well  
Haelin: And tomorrow during the game, fight with every breath you have, keep the promise you made your friend  
I will father  
*As he disappears* Haelin: Goodbye son  
*Logan looks to see him gone, then looks up to the moon*  
(I won't let you down...)

1.13 The Battle Begins

(This is it)  
*Logan and Kiba prepare their weapons*  
*Sona and Tsubaki walk in*  
Sona: Are you all ready?  
Rias: Send us in Sona  
*Sona makes a portal, the group enters*

.  
*they appear in the research club room*  
Rias: Alright we need to establish a gameplan, Akeno will handle Riser's Queen, Issei and Koneko you two will head to the gymnasium, Asia and Teddy you two are with me, And Logan and Kiba will handle the grounds  
Everyone: Got it  
*Logan and Kiba head into woods*  
So, we lay low here?  
Kiba: Yep

*Issei and Koneko enter gym*  
Issei: Doesn't seem like anyone's here  
Koneko: At least not yet  
*laughter*  
Issei: Oh boy  
*3 of Riser's peerage members appear*  
Pawn: This'll be fun! *revs up chainsaw*  
Pawn 2: No kidding!  
Knight: This is all Rias Gremory had to offer? Ha!  
*Koneko raises fists*  
Knight: Very well then  
*they start fighting*

*Akeno flies up and find Yubelluna*  
Yubelluna: Akeno Himejima, I've been waiting for this  
Akeno: Don't have to tell me twice ;) *charges lightning*  
*they start fighting*

*on rooftop*  
Riser: And so it begins Rias *charges magic*  
Rias: *charges magic*  
Teddy: (I won't let you take Rias!) *charges magic*  
*they start firing magic at each other*

*later*  
*3 of Riser's Knights and a Bishop (Ravel) show up near where Logan and Kiba are*  
Kiba: We got company  
*looks over* Should we greet them?  
Kiba: It's the polite thing to do  
*they walk over*  
Kiba: Evening ladies  
Knight: There they are! *draws their weapons*  
Well they are feisty ones aren't they? *draws Merciless*  
*Kiba draws his sword*  
Kiba: Shall we begin?  
*Knights charge at them, they start fighting*  
*Logan clashes blades with Knight*  
Knight 2: You won't defeat us!  
*snickers* If you say so  
*kicks her leg and slashes her*  
Knight 2: Agh!  
*they collide swords a few more times*  
*Logan rolls and slashes the Knight multiple times*  
Knight 2: Ahhhh...  
-KNIGHT RETIRED-  
*Kiba finishes off other knight*  
Knight: AGH!  
-KNIGHT RETIRED-  
*3rd Knight runs away*  
Ha! Coward *looks around* Hey where'd the other one go?  
Kiba: No clue  
*loud explosion in distance*  
-ROOK RETIRED-  
*looks at him* Oh no...  
Kiba: C'mon! *runs towards it*  
*Logan follows*

*they make it to area*  
Issei: Koneko was hit guys, she's eliminated  
Damn *looks over*  
Looks like the rest of them went to the tennis court  
Kiba: Well let's go accompany them *runs toward them*  
*Issei and Logan follow*

*at the court*  
Kiba: Greeting ladies  
*Rook, 2 Knights and a Pawn turn to them*  
Rook: There they are! Get them!  
*Knights charge at Logan and Kiba*  
*sword clashes with Knight*  
*Issei fight the Rook*

*Logan hook punches and slashes Knight*  
Knight: Agh!  
*Kiba gets a few good slashes on the other knight*  
Knight 2: Damn it!  
*some fighting later*  
*Logan kicks at knight's legs and strikes them down*  
-KNIGHT RETIRED-  
*Kiba slashes knight, strikes them down*  
-KNIGHT RETIRED-  
*they look over, see Issei struggling against Rook*  
Should we help him?  
Kiba: Let us *walks over*  
Pawn: *charges* YYYAAAAA *Logan slashes him and instantly eliminates him*  
-PAWN RETIRED-

*Logan and Kiba attack Rook*  
Rook: Damn you two! *blasts magic at them*  
Shit! *evades*  
Issei: Eat this! *uses explosive magic*  
*Rook gets blasted away*  
Rook: AGH! *hits ground*  
*Rook gets up*  
*Logan and Kiba charge her*  
Rook: Ya! *throws punches, Logan and Kiba slash at her*  
*Issei runs up behind her, puts strange seal on her*  
Issei: Dress Break! *snaps fingers*  
*Her clothes are completely torn away*  
Whoa!  
Kiba: Well, that's one way to do it  
*Logan strikes her down*  
-ROOK RETIRED-  
Well, only two lef... AGH!  
*they get blasted by powerful magic attack*  
*Merciless flies out of Logan's hands*  
-KNIGHT AND PAWN RETIRED-  
Kiba! Issei!  
Yubelluna: *laughs*  
*looks up*, that bitch... *runs toward them*

*Akeno and Yubelluna fire magic at each other*  
*Looks at Akeno* (she's extremely weakened!)  
Yubelluna: Looks like this is it Akeno ;) *blasts her, Akeno falls to ground*  
No!, *jumps up at Yubelluna*  
Yubelluna: What the...? *Logan tackles her, and slams her down to ground*  
Yubelluna: Ah... *tries to reach Phenix Tears*  
*Logan puts his foot on them, crushes them*  
*Yubelluna looks up*  
Logan: You're done *drop kicks her*  
-QUEEN RETIRED-  
*runs to Akeno, hold her up*  
Hey!  
*Akeno weakly looks up*  
Akeno: Logan...  
Akeno, hang in there ok? I'll stop him  
*looks up and sees magic blasts*  
Akeno: Go Logan, they need your help  
*puts her down* *runs to rooftop*  
(This ends now)

1.14 The Last Stand

*Jumps up to rooftop*  
Riser: Well, look who FINALLY SHOWED UP!  
This ends now Riser!  
Riser: Oh, Riser will make sure of it! *charges his magic*  
*activates trigger*  
Teddy: Go get him Logan  
*Logan and Riser start fighting*  
Asia: Be strong Logan... Be strong

*Logan fires lightning at Riser, Riser uses fire magic back at him*  
Riser: Agh!, You son of a! *charges at him*  
Fuck! *flies into wall*  
Teddy: Shit! *starts firing magic at Riser*  
Riser: *turns* Ha! *charges shot, fires it at Teddy*  
Teddy: AGH! *flies off roof, hit ground hard*  
-ROOK RETIRED-  
Rias: Teddy!  
No! *flies at him, tackles him down onto rooftop again*

*Riser gets up*  
*looks at Logan with anger*  
*Logan charges toward him*  
*they start hand to hand fighting*  
Riser: Take this! *punches Logan in face* and this! *kicks him down*  
*Logan quickly gets back up and attacks him back*  
Ya! *punches him*  
*roundhouses him across face*  
Riser: agh! *falls over*  
*he gets back up*  
Riser: You've done well so far descendant of Sparda, But it won't be enough *charges at him*  
Then I'll just get going *also charges*  
*they collide fists, energy explosion*

*Riser and Logan keep exchanging Punches and Kicks*  
*Logan grabs Riser's arm and flips him over himself*  
Riser: Agh! *quickly gets up*  
*Riser goes into Phoneix form*  
*Logan goes into Devil Trigger*  
*they clash multiple times, exchanging attacks between each other*

*They both fly back*  
*Riser gets up from knee*  
*Logan goes out of trigger*  
*looks and begins to run*  
*suddenly stops*

(W-What's happening?)  
Asia: Logan?  
*Logan feels a tightening in his chest, which suddenly turns into a crushing feeling*  
(M-My heart, f-feels like it's...)  
BLAUUUGH! *vomits blood*  
Rias and Asia: Logan!  
*tries to stand, heart extremely strains and crushing feeling returns* AAAGGGH!  
Riser: It was too much for him...

*Logan stands, blood spewing from mouth*  
*struggles to breath*  
*heart strains one last time*  
*gasps*  
*Logan starts to lose conciseness*  
a-agh...  
*Logan plummets off rooftop*  
Asia: *cries out* LOGAN!

*Logan hits ground hard, loses conciseness*

-KNIGHT RETIRED- *echoes*

1.15 Weakness

*loud, slow heartbeat*  
*heavy breathing as eyes narrowly open*  
(Rias...Asia...)  
*starts losing conciseness again*

*opens eyes again, feels someone moving him*  
(Who...?)  
?: It's ok, you'll be alright...  
*person hold him close*  
?: It'll be ok...  
*Logan slowly blacks out again*

-2 DAYS LATER-

*in a dream*  
Where am I?  
Haelin: You're in a dream son, but there's no time to waste  
*turns* Dad?  
Haelin: Yes, it's me  
What are you doing here?  
Haelin: You can't give up now son  
Who said I was?  
Haelin: That's what I wanted to hear

*sobbing*

Is that?  
Haelin: Your friend has been worried sick about you, go to her, quickly my son *he disappears*  
*a bright light shines and fills Logan's vision*

*Logan slowly opens his eyes*  
*breaths and slowly sits up*  
I'm, home?  
*looks around, looks down and sees Asia sobbing into bed*  
Asia... *pets her head gently*  
Asia: Huh? *looks up and gasps* L-Logan...?  
Yeah, it's me *turns and sits* are you okay Asia?  
*Asia starts tearing up* LOGAN! *hugs him close, buries her head into his chest and cries*  
Oh Asia, *hugs her back* Don't cry it's ok now  
Asia: *through her tears* You we're unconscious for two days Logan, I was so scared!  
Two days? Oh no, the wedding may have already passed  
Grayfia: Nope, if anything, you're just in time Logan  
*looks up* Grayfia!  
Grayfia: Good to see you're alright Logan, *pulls out paper* here, you'll need this  
*takes paper, looks at it*  
What is this?  
Grayfia: It's an invitation to the ceremony, Teddy and Issei have one also, however you'll have to go undercover to bypass the security  
Alright, *looks at Asia* (looks like she fell asleep)  
Grayfia: Good luck Logan *disappears through portal*  
*lifts Asia and tucks her in bed*  
Thanks Asia, *quietly leaves room*

*walks down stairs, feels burning in arms*  
Agh! *hold arm* what the hell?  
*orange light come from arm*  
Ifrit: Hello there descendent of Sparda  
It's, talking to me?  
Ifrit: I am Ifrit, devil of fire, I've noticed your increase in power, and that you carry Sparda's blood  
Y-Yeah I do  
Ifrit: Well, I once fought alongside a son of Sparda, and I see you have that same potential  
So, we're partners now?  
Ifrit: Sure, we'll leave it there  
Teddy: Logan bud!  
*turns* hey!  
Teddy: We don't have anytime to lose, we need to get to that ceremony  
Right, *takes out paper* see you there  
*Teddy takes out paper and teleports*  
*looks at paper, close eyes and teleports*

1.16 Wedding Crashers

*the three exit the portal in front of mansion*  
Teddy: This is it  
(The big wedding)  
Issei: Here Logan put these on *hands him suit and masquerade mask*  
Why did I need these?  
Issei: Security's on high alert for you, Riser's scared shitless  
*chuckles* he's in for a surprise *puts on suit and mask*  
*They all enter*  
(Lot of people here) *looks around*  
Teddy: Just try to keep a low profile buddy *walks off, Issei follows*  
*walks around*  
Announcer: Everyone if I could have your attention please!  
*looks over to him*  
Announcer: Allow me to introduce to you all, The soon to be wed couple, Riser Phenix! *Riser appears, people start clapping* and the lovely Rias Gremory! *she appears*  
(Rias...) *sees Akeno, Kiba and Koneko in a group together* (There they are) *starts walking to them*  
Announcer: Well, why don't we celebrate this beautiful occasion *in a stupid romantic voice* with a dance with a special lady? *people start getting together* (I'll need to blend in with them)  
*walks up* Miss Himejima, you look lovely this evening  
Akeno: Oh, why thank you  
*holds out hand* may I have the honor?  
Akeno: Sure :)  
*they start dancing together*  
Akeno: I've never seen you around before, who are you?  
I'm a friend *winks*  
Akeno: (Could it really be?) *slightly lifts mask* Logan...  
*puts mask back down* Yeah, I'm alright  
Akeno: Are you here to stop Riser?  
More or less  
Akeno: You need to hurry, We're running out of time  
Just need Issei and Teddy to start something so I can get close  
*a few minutes later*  
Issei: Fuck you want? *shoves guy*  
Guy: Now you've done it *they start fighting*  
*there we go*  
*Teddy grabs guy and punches him, others start getting involved*  
Announcer: People please settle down!  
*a huge uproar commences*  
Riser's Knight: Sir, the descendant of Sparda was spotted outside  
Riser: Damn it, find him!  
*glass breaks, chairs being broken*  
(Now's the time) *starts running up to Riser*  
Riser: What the hell is going on...  
HEY RISER!  
Riser: What the... AGH!  
*Logan tackles Riser out the window behind them*  
Ser Zechs: Go get em kid

1.17 Endgame

*Riser and Logan land on the ground outside*  
*Riser stands* Riser: You just don't know when to quit do you?  
*stands* You won't win this time Riser, Rias is coming back home with us, where she belongs!  
*Riser spreads out wings of fire*  
Riser: Don't make Riser laugh  
*activates Ifrit*  
Riser: (He, gained the power of Ifrit?)  
*raises fists* Let's dance  
Riser: AAAAAAGH! *charges at him*  
*Riser throws punch, Logan catches fist and punches him back*  
*Riser and Logan exchange punches and blocks back and forth*  
*charges fire in fist*  
YA! *hooks Riser across face, sends him flying*  
Riser: Agh! *hits ground hard*  
*cracks knuckles*  
*Riser gets up again*  
Riser: You may have the power of Ifrit behind you, but it'll take more than a few punches to stop me kid  
Oh I'm aware of that *starts channeling power*  
Riser: *chuckles* foolish kid *dashes toward him*  
*Riser attempts to punch Logan, but is stopped in his tracks, Logan is in Ifrit devil trigger*  
Riser: No! Impossible!  
Oh it's possible my friend  
Riser: AAAAGH! *throws punches at him*  
*Riser and Logan exchange hits back and forth*  
Riser: This is over! *hit by magic from behind*  
Teddy: I don't think so!  
*Riser turns and sees Teddy and Issei*  
Riser: You two?!  
Face it Riser, You've lost  
Riser: Riser never loses!  
*the three circle around him exchanging hits and magic strikes on him*  
Riser: No!  
*Logan charges strikes*  
Now it's over  
*strikes Riser into ground*  
*smoke clears*  
*kneels*  
Well Riser?  
Riser:... Y-You've...bested me... J-Just take her, and leave  
*Logan gets up and walks over to Teddy and Issei*  
We did it guys

1.18 Reformed

*the three join the rest of the peerage outside the mansion*  
Kiba: You guys did it, you actually did it  
I know man, I know  
Koneko: Nice job  
Ser Zechs: I'll be the first to thank you all, I personally didn't want to be associated with him myself either  
Don't mention it Ser, *looks around* Hey, where'd Akeno go?  
Kiba: She actually left early, She wouldn't tell us why  
(Strange...) *looks over at Rias, nudges Teddy* Now's the time buddy  
Teddy: *nervously breathes* Alright *walks over to her*  
Teddy: Rias?  
Rias: Hello Teddy :)  
Teddy: Rias, I can't even tell you how happy I am right now  
Rias: I'm overjoyed myself :)  
Teddy: I don't know what I'd do if he took you from us, And...  
Rias: Yes?  
Teddy: I, I love you Rias, ever since the day I began serving you, I've never met someone more caring and beautiful like you...  
Rias: Teddy... *gets close, hugs him tight*  
*smiles while watching*  
Looks like he got what he was wishing for  
Kiba: *smiles while watching also* well, *puts hand on Logan's shoulder* I'll see you in school buddy *him and Koneko exit through a portal*  
*Logan opens a portal, looks at Rias and Teddy one more time, then enters*  
(Thank you Teddy)

-Later at Logan's house-  
*Logan crashes on bed*  
Ahhhh, another new day tomorrow  
Akeno: I'll say ;)  
W-What the?  
*Akeno crawls on top of him*  
Akeno: You fought well against Riser ;)  
Uh, T-Thank you  
Akeno: You know what I think?  
That you should let me go? *looks at her hands pinning him to bed*  
Akeno: I think you deserve a little reward ;) *she starts stripping*  
A-Akeno!  
Akeno: *giggles, starts to kiss him*

-Outside-  
Issei: So you think you could beat Logan in a sword fight?  
Kiba: Possibly, it would be close  
*from Logan's window*  
AGH, AKENO!, A-AHHH!  
Kiba: *laughs* sounds like he's having fun up there  
Issei: Lucky bastard...  
Kiba: C'mon, we should hurry back home before it gets to late  
*they walk off as the sun sets*

-Epilogue-  
A few weeks ago, I was just another teenager at Kuoh academy, but one crazy night ended up completely changing my daily life, I ended up befriending the most popular kids in school, and discovered powers I didn't think I was ever capable of having, Only one thing remains, Whatever the hell the world has next for me, whatever it could be  
I'll be ready, No matter what

Thank you for reading!  
Yes, I plan to release a follow up at some point in the future, Stay tuned!


End file.
